User talk:CascadeTheWalls
Welcome to the Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Hi CascadeTheWalls, welcome to Dumbledore's Army Role-Play Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CascadeTheWalls page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Calilatina893 (Talk) 13:53, December 20, 2011 Character Your character has been sorted into Gryffindor. Please create your character page Timothy Pheonix when you get a chance. Also, create your talk bubble template Template:CascadeTheWalls, when you can for roleplaying. If you have any questions, let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:36, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem. If you would like to look at my examples, code for the talk bubble for your template is here:User:Bond_em7/Sandbox, and my characters are Karith Black and Ferlen Black. Feel free to copy the code and such, then change the info to reflect your character. For the template code, feel free to edit is and such here (I'll put the code below) and once your done changing the colors and such, just copy it to the template page. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:48, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Year First off, please sign your messages with so we know who left them and when. You should probably start being a first year, or a second if you like. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:15, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Talk Bubble Your talk bubble looks good, but I took the image out, because you can only use images that have been loaded to this wiki. Try uploading the pic you want on here, then putting that picture as the image. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) I believe it's http://www.dolldivine.com where we go and make our pics. One you create it and save it to your computer, you can upload it here, then add it to your talk bubble. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:00, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Again, your image isn't working as it's not been uploaded to the wiki. If you want that image for your talk bubble, then please upload it to the wiki first. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:44, December 23, 2011 (UTC) kmlklkklklkllk indndnh I would love for you to be beater. You will have to ask Windsword as well but if he doesn't answer in a few days Id love for you to play in the current game.--~peislandgal 20:05, January 12, 2012 (UTC) cant getting the headteacher he'll help Dduffurg48 20:07, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Due to inactivity by Windsword(the other captain) your on the team. We are currently playing in a game against Hufflepuff. Hope you can make it. --~peislandgal 20:14, January 12, 2012 (UTC) quidditch Hello. I'm actually the Captain of the Quidditch Team so you should come talk to me first. But I think there is room for you on the team. What position would you like to play? Windsword7 Let the magic begin Hey. Still want to play on the quidditch team? --~Peislandgal 00:42, March 7, 2012 (UTC)